Alphabet Soup
by Streets of Fire
Summary: A stew of NaruSaku drabbles from A to F. And then to Z. Various genres and ratings, disclaimers included if need be. Warning: K has spoilers, so dub watchers beware.
1. A

**A** is for **A**ddicted

She had made the mistake of getting addicted. And now she would do anything to get her hands on a little bit of Naruto.

It was supposed to be an experiment, just to try it out.

Because you can't get hooked after only one time.

But she had tried it out drunk and tried it out pretending to be drunk and then, finally, tried completely sober. And now she couldn't quit.

It was in the muscles in his forearms that pressed into hers.

The hundred different kisses that he could give her.

His eyes, when he was half Naruto, half Kyuubi, and he really,_ really_ wanted it.

She would pout, beg, promise, whatever, just to get him behind the ramen stand or in her office or on the practice field once their teammates had gone home.

And she was willing to put aside all her female pride, all that she had worked for in his absence, all the respect that she had earned in the community, just for a little piece, whenever they could.


	2. B

A/N Pharos Hyaline made a good point in their review. I'm a dreadful fluff-ist and I would really like to try balancing it out. Plus I believe that any form of relationship between Naruto and Sakura wouldn't be all snuggle-buggle. There would also be some _Shit, this is insanity_ moments as well.

* * *

B is for Battlefield

One moment, an enemy shinobi had been coming at him, kill intent in his eyes and a kunai in his hand.

The next, the earth had reached up and swallowed the hunter-nin.

Naruto scanned the field, littered with solitary battles between Hidden Leaf shinobi and a bunch of rogue-nin that had ambushed them. Standing two meters away, Sakura was standing next to a half healed jounin, pale green chakra still pulsing around her clenched fist. A deep scar led from Sakura's feet to where the enemy had just been standing.

She gave a slight nod and knelt back down.


	3. C

A/N I won't lie. I couldn't think of a 'C' so I just played with formatting.

**C** is for **C**alamine

It was almost worth it.

To have fallen into a patch of poison ivy so that his Sakura-chan would rush him to the kitchen table.

And take out a bottle of baby pink calamine lotion that matched the blush on her cheeks as she smeared it on his stomach.


	4. D

A/N A preemptive note for people who are going to review about how Ino is talking. The truth about friends is this: A good friend will tell you they like your shirt. A best friend will tell you that you look fat. Good friends are good. Best friends are truthful. My best friend tells me every morning whether or not I look like crap.**

* * *

**

**D** is for **D**enial

"We're not going out." Sakura placed her cup calmly back on the table, holding it firmly with both hands and giving her best friend a hard look.

"Yeah, sure forehead-san." Hairline cracks began to thread across the white porcelain cup.

"I'm serious Ino."

"If you two aren't going out, then you're being a stupid tease."  
"A _**what**_!?" The cup shattered in Sakura's hand.

"A. Stupid. Tease. Its just cruel to Naruto." A waitress trotted over and swept up the shards. This was a usual occurrence for a Tuesday afternoon.

"Ino, I don't know-"

"Puh_-leez_, Sakura. For one, you have that 'I-just-got-laid-don't-you-envy-me' look. And two… Chouji told me that Naruto told him that you two were going at it like bunnies." Ino drained her cup and dug around her purse for some money.

"Okay, so maybe Naruto and I are-"

"Sakura. I've known for a long time. You are not stupid. You are not a tease. You do not sleep with random guys. You only ever go home with someone you really care about." Ino slapped some coins on the table and slid out of the booth. "So either give Naruto a key to your apartment and hold his fucking hand in public or leave the poor boy alone."


	5. E

**E** is for **E**mergency

Sakura sat on the couch stiffly. Waiting for news. Waiting for the outcome. Hoping there wouldn't be any casualties on their side.

She could remember Naruto going out the door. A grin across his face, one hand on the door knob and the other on his weapon. Trying not to show how scared he was.

_Don't worry, Sakura-chan. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I can't beat a little guy like that!_

There was a crash and the jingling of a doorknob turning. Naruto slid into the room sweating and heaving. He had a baseball bat in one hand and a rolled up magazine in the other.  
"Did you get the spider?" Naruto landed on the sofa with a soft thump.

"Sakura-chan… I think you're going to have to find a new apartment."


	6. F

**F** is for **F**allacy

"B-b-but… Naarruuutooo." The whine came from pouting pink lips and pleading, shining green eyes rimmed with watery tears. "Pleeasee."

"Sakura-chan…"

"We've had –sniff- ramen ever day. I just –sniff- want –hick- something new –sniff-."

Naruto dipped down and planted a kiss on his girlfriend's cheek. "Nice try," he smirked into her ear. "I know when you're faking. Seeya at Ichiraku!"

Sakura pouted at his back as he went down the street. "Fine! Just _see_ if you get any tonight!"


	7. G

**G** is for **G**arrulous

Sakura would admit that she was a talker. She liked to talk. Talking was fun. But there was a time and a place for it.

Naruto didn't seem to understand this.

"…I'mseriousSakurachan.Ifyou'renotreadyjusttellmeIdon'twantyoutobeuncomfortable.AndtellmeifIhurtyou

'cuzIdon'twantto.HurtyouImean.Idefinatelyyaknow_want_toImeanIwouldn'tbehereifIdidn'twantto.

Unlessyoudon'twanttoinwhichcasewedon'thaveto.ImeanI'mfinewithitunlessyouaren'tinwhichcase

wecandefinatelystoplikerightnoworwheneveryou'rereadytostoporyaknowstart.Idon'twanttoforceyouoranythingcuz-"

Sakura cut him off with a bruising kiss, nipping at his tongue before drawing away.

"Shut. Up."


	8. H

**H** is for **H**onorific

"Naruto-kun-Oh!" Sakura clapped a hand over her mouth.

Did I actually just say that?

She looked searchingly at Naruto, who was busy helping her roll bandages into tight cylinders. He didn't react.

Have I done this before? 

Naruto finished a rolling a length of bandage and tossed it onto the pile in front of them. He grinned and patted one of the springy rolls affectionately.

"Something wrong Sakura-chan?"

Oh, Kami, I have and now he's used to it  
"Um, er." Sakura shook her head a little and came to a decision. She balled up a fist and brought it down on the boy's head. "Yeah, you're doing this all wrong! Now we have to start all over again."

Hmph. Teach him 


	9. I

**I** is for **I**mpressionable

"Do you even under_stand_ how embarrassing that was for me, Naruto!" Sakura practically kicked open the door to their apartment and stormed in. "For him to say that to the Hokage! She's my boss! She's _your_ boss! And you laughed! You didn't say 'No, no! Don't say that'! You _laughed_!."

" I bet Tsunade-baa-chan -" Naruto followed her into the living room.

" 'Baa-chan'?! 'Baa-chan'!?" She whirled on her husband and pointed an accusing finger at him. She was shaking with anger. "I guess I know where he learned it from!"

Sakura scowled as he gave a nervous laugh. "I am going to take a _long_ bath and then take a _long_ nap." She stomped down the hall and slammed a door.

Once she was safely locked in their bedroom, Naruto gave a short sigh and shuffled across the living room cluttered mission scrolls, bowls, toys, pillows, blankets, cups, books and every other conceivable thing from every corner of their home. He pushed a stack of newspapers off the couch and plopped down.

"Eiki-kun," he sighed to the gurgling blonde toddler who was currently gnawing on the metal plate of his headband, "Your mama is crazy."

A/N Eiki means strength to face something, wisdom, and energy in Japanese. After reading about how carefully Kishimoto named all his characters, I decided that Naruto and Sakura needed a kid and it needed the perfect name.


	10. J

**J** is for **J**ealousy

" I don't understand why you're making such a big deal out of this Naruto!"

Naruto pouted and looked at his feet. "'cuz…"

"What? ' 'cuz' what?" Sakura tugged at the hem of her shorts. "Because of _these_?"

"'Cuz… I dunno."

"Naruto!"

"'cuzguysarealwaysstaringatyouanditmakesmemad."

"You're telling me to change my clothes because it makes you _mad_? That's ridiculous."

Naruto's demeanor suddenly changed to a teacher lecturing an idiot student. "Guys _want_ things. Guys _need_ things. Guys are always _looking at_ things. Mainly you're ass."

"So this is about my ass? Why is it always the ass? There is a PERSON in this ass!"(1)

" I just… I don't like other guys seeing… that much of you."

"Is that what's really bothering you?"

"Mhmm."

" Oh for the love of… come here you territorial idiot…"

(1)That's from Frisky Dingo, so I can't take the credit for the hilarity.


	11. K

A/N I have never ever ever written angst. This was going to be a happy ending but I'm a sucker for alliteration, so the last line stayed. SPOILER ALERT.

**K** is for **K**illed

"Please, please, please, please."

On the way home, jumping from tree to tree, he had stopped every five minutes to make sure the wilted little figure in his arms was still breathing before starting again. He still made it back to the Konoha hospital in record time.

"Please, please, please, please."

Because they hadn't gotten Sasuke back yet and who would train with him and who would make him and who would heal him and Jiraiya was dead and his parents were dead and-

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

A slow beep and a steady line.


	12. L

A/N After writing 'Killed' I had guilt for killing off the most ass kicking girl on the face of shonen manga. Luckily, L comes right after K.

**L** is for **L**ive

Once Sakura's heart beat evens out again, Tsunade (who has already chewed her nails down to nothing in worry) lightly suggests, then tells, then orders Naruto to go home or else.

When he refuses, she calls him an idiot and slams the door so hard that the I.V. falls over and Shizune runs in to fix everything.

Later, Tsunade comes back with a blanket and a bottle of sake, but Naruto is already asleep in the chair. Tsunade just goes back to her office, plays a hand of black jack to make sure her luck hasn't gotten any better, and drinks the entire bottle herself, toasting everyone dead she can think of.


	13. M

**M** is for **M**aybe 

Maybe she would let him call it a date.

Maybe she would let him buy her a drink. Or two. Or five.

Maybe she would let him put an arm around her shoulder.

Maybe she would let him think she was a little drunker than she was.

Maybe she would let him walk her home when she was a little drunker than she thought she was.

Maybe she would let him take off her coat and shoes and tuck her in.

Maybe she would let him give her a kiss goodnight.

Because you can't follow a rule off a cliff.


End file.
